Hope is the last thing people lose
by Amneslie
Summary: Hermione runs out of the gryffindor common room after seeing her beloved Ron and Lavender kissing. She goes to the lake and finds somebody there. Many surprises in this story. Read to know.
1. Falling for an unexpected person

It was a rainy friday. Hermione was sitting on her favourite sofa in the Gryffindor common room. The war had ended and now all the students were repeating the year they lost because of the fight. She had Potions and Transfiguration homework. Harry and Ron were next to her, talking about Quidditch, as always. Hermione was wondering how do they want to become aurors if they continue not doing the homework and talking about about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes. She had chosen Law. She had studied enough hard this , tired from doing homework, she closed the books around her which had to help her and gathered all of her things into her bag. She murmured a ''See you later, guys.'' and went to leave her bag in the girls dormitory. Then she returned to the common room but had to exit it when she saw Ron kissing Lavender. She still liked him, after all he did to her. She wanted to yell. Is that a proove that the kiss in the room of requirements ment nothing? Maybe. She had to face it: He loved Lavender, not her. She was defeated. Tears were rolling on her face. She know what was her destination: the lake. Her favourite place to thik...or cry. When she reached the old willow, she noticed that somebody was already standing there.

- Hello? Who are you?- Asked Hermione with fear in her tone. The figue could be anybodys. She put a hand in her pocket searching for her wand but she had no luck. She let it in the dormitory with the books.

- It's ok, Granger. It's me, Theodore Nott.- The figure said.- Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's going on with you. Students normally come here where they're sad.

- Sit down and I'll tell you.- She said sitting by the willow. - Besides, call me Hermione... Theodore.

The handsome Slytherin sat next to Hermione. They probably forgot that it was rainig but then Theodore made a protection spell which protected them from tha rain and he used magic to dry their clothes. Hermione explained to him everything: from the scene in the Chamber of secrets untill now. When the Gryffindor ended her story, Theodore looked angry and happy at the same time.

- And why are you sad?- Asked Hermione.

- Let's just say that there's a girl that I like, no love, but she was my enemy from a long time.- Said the black haired Slytherin with a sad smile.

- You must confess no matter the obstacles or circumstances.- Said Hermione smiling.- Maybe tomorrow at breakfast. I'll meet you here at 15:30, are yo ok with the hour and date?

- Yeah, see you tomorrow, Mi.- Said Theodore

- Hmmm, Mi. I like it.- Hermione said.- And if she says no, I'll handle the situation.

- Yeah, sure, okay. Bye.- He smiled and walked away leaving a confused Hermione alone.

Why was he so nice to her? Why did he listen to her story and why did he confess what he feels for that girl to a Mudblood? And the most important of all: Does she like him? She didn't know and she didn't care. Well she cared about the last question. She walked away, sad. And if the girl says yes? Then she will be destroyed again, as happened with Ron. But why was she expecting something to happen? First of all: She's a mudblood. Second: He loves another. Well, hope is the last thing she will lose. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she said that she just changed the password. Then Ginny came and both of them entered in the common room, but seeing Ron and Lavender snogging, again, made Hermione run to the dormitory. Ginny came in a few seconds and Hermione told her everything that happened by the lake, including her new feelings. The ginger girl did not yell at her or acuse her for something. She just said that Ronald lost his only oportunity and was an idiot to do that. Hermione smiled and went asleep. That night, she dreamed about her and Theodore together. It was awesome.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my second fic. I know that I didn't finish the first one, just had an detention and had to study french so I didn't got much time to do it. And now this Theomione idea came to my head and I didn't want to let it go. Reviews please. Chapter 2 coming on 5 September.**


	2. Surprise

It was saturdey morning and Hermione woke up at 8:00a.m as looked around and saw Lavender's bed empty. This time Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knew EXACTLY where ''Lav-Lav'' is. Room of requirements. But she didn't care. Yesterday she felt in love with another guy. A better man. And his name? Theodore Nott. He was a Slytherin, yes, but she didn't care. She got up sanping from her thoughs and getting dressed. She put on this: cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57811111 . She went to breakfast and felt something new and weird: It was like butterflies in her stomach. Maybe Theo was the responasble for this. And speaking of the devil... There he was, on the Slytherins table, looking for somebody. Then Hermione sat on the Gryffindor tsble, which was empty, as every saturdey morning. Then somebody came and whispered something in her ear:

- She just came.- It was Theo. ''That's it. It's over'' Though Hermione.

She just got up, she didn't want any breakfast. Seeing a girl with Theo would break her heart. On her way out, she bumped into Ginny.

- Mione! I was looking for you!- Yelled her readhead friend.- Do you know the news?

- What news?- Asked Hermione in a sad voice.

- There's going to be a song competition! Do you want to be the leader and singer of our group?- Asked an exited Ginny.

- For sure! Which other bands are going to compete? And what's the name of our band?- Asked Hermione jumping of happiness.

- Well, '' The Sexy Slytherins'' that are Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, ''The awesome Slytherin girls'' are formed by Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters, '' The golden trio'' that are Harry Ron and... Lavender. Sorry Mione.- Ginny smiled a bit but then looked at the ground.- And our group hasn't got a name but it's formed by Me, you and Luna. Any suggestion for a name?

- What about the ''Ice queens''?- Asked Hermione smiling- And if Harry and Ron are mad at me, they might go to hell. I don't know the reason, but, it's ok.

- I like ''Ice queens''... It's perfect! Now, let's go find Luna and let's go shopping. We must buy dresses.- Said Ginny a bit happier about Hermione.

Just then Luna was going to the Great Hall for breakfast and bumped into Hermione and Ginny. They all eated a bit, because none of them had breakfast. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and saw Theodore with Zabini and Malfoy. He noticed that she was staring at him, so she turned away.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade after an hour and a half of walking, they bumped into Lavender. They just ignored her. She insulted them, but they didn't hear her.

They reached a shop called '' The wizard's fashion.'' abd tried over 20 dresses. Ginny and Luna chosed the first dress they saw: Ginny: ginnys_outfit/set?id=57830284

Luna: lunas_dress/set?.locale=es&id=57830035

And after 30 more minutes Hermione finally chose the outfit that would make Theo love her: hermione/set?id=57831048

Now it was time to chose the song. They made a list with 5 songs and chose one from them:

_ Story- Taylor Swift_

_ power of Love- Celine Dion_

_ says- Selena Gomez_

_4. Wish you were here- Avril Lavigne_

_5. What the hell- Avril Lavigne_

They liked the '' What the hell'' song by Avrile Lavigne. The practiced a lot and at the final, just 10 minutes before the start of the concert and before the first grouup's performance, Hermione could sing like an angel. The will win. The first one to perform were '' The Sexy Slutherins'' and then the

'' The awesome Slytherin girls'' and after them were the '' Ice queens''. ''Let's rock Hogwarts'' Though Hermione.

* * *

**Surprise! You didn't see that coming, right! I didn't want to tell you so it could be a GREAT surprise! Chapter 3 coming on 2 September. More secrets and surprises coming up! Expect the unexpected...**


	3. The concert

The great hall was unrecognisable: There was an enormus stage that was placed just where the professors table stood before. There were thousands of chairs. There was a red carpet for the group that will be the next that will perform, a bunch of chairs for the groups that already finished and a judges table. The bands ha to wear cloaks to hide their outfit. It would be a surprise.

Hermione was watching how people entered in the great hall and most of them gasped. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were now in an empy classroom. Professot Mcgonagall was telling them that the judges will put notes on two things: Performance and act. When she said act she ment the show: the more breathtaking, the better. The maximum note of both activities is 40. If all 4 judges give you a 10 in performance or act, you got a 40. And there is a total of 80 points. Tonight only 1 band will lose.

Then they called Hermione, Ginny and Luna i the great hall entrance Every band will watch their rival's performance.

- The first band that will sing for us tonight is ''The Sexy Slytherins''! They will sing '' I'm sexy and I know it'' by LMFAO!- Said Mcgonagall looking into a small parchement in front of her. Then she aparted from the stage, sitting at her chair in the judges table.

Malfoy, Zabini and Theo started running towards the red carpet and they throw away their cloaks were everybody could see their outfit. It was a smiple outfit: black jeans, black shirt and blach shoes. They got up to the stage and the music started playing.

(Instrumental)

When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly  
I pimp to be beat  
Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants, out of control  
It's Redfoo with the big ass fro  
And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.!  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.!

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants,  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll,  
C'mon ladies, it's time to go.  
We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants,  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Check it out, check it out:  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!

Do the wiggle man,  
I do the wiggle man,  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)  
I'm sexy and I know it.

Hermione almost fainted: They took off their shirts! Well, a lot of girls fainted... Theo didn't sing. ''Okay, time for their notes'' though Hermione. They got 4 times ten in preformance and 3 times ten and once a 9.5 in act. Enough to pass to the next level. After a few minutes Theo sat on one of the chairs left for the bands that already finished. He saw Hermione looking at him and smiled. She smiled back, but quickly looked away.

- And now, '' The awesome Slytherin girls'' will perform ''Love game'' by Lady Gaga. Good luck, girls.- Mcgonagall said and returned to her chair

Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters quickly threw their cloaks and started walking on tthe red carpet while some students were yelling. '' Go, go Slytherins''. But their outfit is awful, they wear the same clothes: pansy_greengrass_sisters/set?.locale=es&id=57900421

Music started playing and Astoria Greengrass used magic to make the stge look like a New York street.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game  
And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)  
Doin' the love game  
(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
(Don't think too much just bust that stick)  
Doin' the love game  
(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)  
Doin' the love game.

This time, when tey finished, wvery single girl in this hall turned red. They got an 8.5 like a general note in performance and a 6 in act. Enough to pass. They went to the chairs and Daphne Greengrass sat next to Theo. Hermione was nervious. She was going to do a lot of magic and sing.

- Hermione, you must not be nervious, It will be ok!- Exclimed Ginny.

- Good luck, Hermione.- Said somebody behind Hermione. It was Harry.

- Thanks Harry. Good luck to you too.- Hermione said.

- And now, may I have the pleasure to present you to the '' Ice queens''! They will perform '' What the hell'' by Avril Lavigne.- Said Mcgonagall and did the same that she did the last time: sit.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna ran to the red carpet and throw away their cloaks just at the entrance. There were msny gasps: Hermione was the matter of the gasps. She was more than gorgeous. They finally reached the stage and when the music started, Hermione started singing.

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

The acting of Hermione was this (she used non-verbal magic): First, she created many heart shaped boxes and throw them at the public (there was an object in every single box),then she summoned some tigers and made them atack but before they could reach the people, she made them dissapear and just before the song end, she made a fire circle around her and then turned it into ice. But then she failed the last charm. Why? She saw Theo and Daphne Greengrass kissing. She waited untill the judges could tell her their notes (a 10 and a 9.9) and with the simple excuse that she doesn't feel ok, she ran away. She runned to an empty classroom and sat on a chair. She started crying loudly. Then, somebody entered. It was Ginny and Luna.

- What's going on, Mione?- Asked Ginny and Luna sitting next to her.

- I love him, Gin, but he's kissing anther. Why do this always happens to me?

- Who?- Asked Luna

- Theodore Nott.


	4. Lavender's help

- Theodore Nott.

Ginny only stood there. Then she took her bag and said:

- Excuse me girls, but I must go check on Harry and hex Nott.

- No needs to do that, Weasley. Leave us alone.- Said a deep voice. It was Theo.

Hermione stood up. She tried to run away, but he already knew what she wants to do, so he hugged her.

- How did Harry and Ron do?- Hermione asked shyly.

- They failed in act and performance with an 4.6 and 3.1.- Said Theo while pllaying with her hair.- Oh, and tomorrow the groups must go to Hogsmeade to chose outfits and then we have the whole day to practice and Monday we will miss classes.

- We got it.- Said Ginny colly.- Now go. I bet that your girlfriend misses you.

- She's not my girlfirend! I hate her because of the ''kiss''!- Said Theodore hugging Hermione even more.- You were awsome at the concert, besides. But, why did you fail the last spell?

- Something distracted me.- Said Hermione still hugging him.

- Awesome outfit, anyways.- Said Theo.

- Thanks, Theo.- She aparted a bit so she could see his eyes.

- Always, Mi.- He said and kissed her forehead.

- Go and get some sleep, Mione. We will ahve a tough day tomorrow.- Said Ginny and looked at Luna.- Luna, make sure that she will arrive at the Gryffindor tower.

Luna nodded and took Hermione's hand. Ginny waited a bit more and closed the door. She wanted to talk to Nott. She put a hand in her pocket. She had her wand ready and if he tried to do something to her, he was so dead.

- May I ask you something, redhead?- Asked Theo. Ginny was about to aks something too, but he was faster.

- Go ahead.- Said Ginny colly.

- Why is Mi sad?- Asked Theo. Ginny knew that he was scared. And who wouldn't be: Ginny Weasley with a wand was equivalent to a lion withouy a dinner.

- She's upset because of your Girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.- Said Ginny with anger in her voice.

- She's not my girlfriend.

- Then why were you kissing her?

- She kissed me.

- Are you lying?

- No. Is that all?

- Yes.- Said Ginny leaving her bag and wand on a table.

Theodore left in a rush: Damn Greengrass, Damn Weasley girl, Damn concert, Damn Mcgonagall and her stupìd ideas. He had to talk to Hermione. He was supposed to tell her that he loves her today at breakfast. He was so angry that he hit his head and fell on the groun, but he got up and continued walking.

·:·:·:· Meanwhile with Hermione·:·:·:·

She was crying on her bed. She knew that something like this was going to happen. Then somebody entered in the dormitory.

- Hermione? Why are you crying, darling?- It was Lavender. She cried. A lot.

- Aren't you mad at me, Lavender? I though that you hate me...- Hermione continued crying.

- I never hated you. In 6 year, I was jelous. It seemed that Ron loved you and I loved him since 4 year. Sorry for threating you like that. Now, tell me what's up.- Lavender hugged her.

- I love somebody but it seems that he doesn't. Long story. I'll just annoy you. Thanks anyway, Lavender.- She returned the hug.

- Is it Ron? I'll break up with him if you want!- Lavender stood up.

- No, no! It's not Ron. It's Theodore Nott.- A new pair of tears rolled on the Gryffindor princess face.

- Oh. Well, i was expecting that one of you will fall for the other.- Smiled the blond haired.

- Eh?- Hermione looked confused.

- Think, Hermione. You are smart, so as he is. You are beautiful and don't deny it- She said when she saw Hermione's expression.- He's beautiful, too. Both of you can stay 24/7 in the library and both of you are addicted to books. It was obvious that one of you will fall for the other. You just belong to eachother, you were ment to be together. Or better yet: You were born to be together. But...- She couldn't finish because Hermione finished the sentence for her.

- Apparently some bitches try to steal him from me.

- Exactly. But you must get him back no matter what it takes.- Lavender giggled a bit.- I suggest you to kiss him at the final concert, in front of everybody.

- Thanks, Lavender.- Hermione hugged her again.- Night.

- Night.

* * *

Hya, friends! Did you like the chapter? Hope you did! I know that I didn't upload it on time, but it was a tough week for me. Sorry guys. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
